iGotchi
by Gatamigo
Summary: Distracting a girl from her sandwich should be a capital crime. Sam comes to realize that sometimes you notice things only when you're apologizing like mad. Considering making this more than just a oneshot


What can I say, inspiration hits me sometimes. I'm a Seddie fan so I figured I

d write a Seddie! Makes perfect sense. I do not own iCarly or anything related to it. Don't own Tamagotchi either. ...Makes me kinda depressed to think about what I do own. *sniffle* Which is nothing. Read and Review!

iGotchi

By Gatamigo

Sam sat back and surveyed her work. Sitting on a plate in front of her on Carly's kitchen counter was a sandwich of her own creation. The monstrosity was three layers high, filled with bacon, cheese, ketchup, and best of all, Ham. Sam crossed her arms and looked at the sandwich. It seemed to be proportionate, having the same amount of ingredients on each layer and dripping with ketchup. But there was something amiss.

Sam placed one hand on her hips while the other stroked her chin as she thought deeply. What could complete this near indescribable masterpiece? The blond snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up. There needed to be one of those fancy toothpicks on top of it! Of course! Sam bounded happily to a side cupboard and began to noisily rummage through it's contents.

The front door opened quietly and Freddie silently entered. Not that he was sneaking or anything, he was just too enraptured with the small device that he held in his hand. Not looking where he was walking, Freddie continued on his path towards the kitchen.

Sam had just found the box containing those sparkly toothpicks and was turning around when Freddie collided into her. The two of them, surprised to say the least, fell to the floor with an "oomph!" Sam shook her head and blinked a few times, still trying to figure out how she came to be on the floor. Freddie was cradling his toy in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. Sam snapped to and glared at her friend as he gained his bearings.

"Hey noob!" she yelled, knocking him out of his stupor, "Why'd you do that? I was so totally in the zone! I had the toothpicks and everything!" Freddie looked at the toothpicks in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing with Carly's toothpicks?"

"Making a sandwich."

"That makes sense, I guess." Sam nodded happily, thinking about the monster sandwich she had waiting for her. But then she remembered that Freddie had knocked her to the ground. That was NOT ok.

Sam quickly scrambled to her feet, tugging on Freddie's collar and dragging him with her.

"S-Sam? What are you-?" stuttered the boy as Sam practically threw him into the couch.

"What was with you knocking me over?" demanded Sam. Freddie pushed himself up and glared right back at the unruly girl. What was with this chick? It's not like he planned on meeting with her today. He was going to so Carly his new gadget, what was so wrong with that?

"For you information," Freddie spat, "I wasn't trying to knock you over or disrupt you and your precious toothpicks, I was coming to see Carly!" Sam rolled her eyes and spun a finger around in a circular motion.

"Biiiiiiig surprise there." she said sarcastically. Freddie huffed and continued to glare at Sam. Before either of the two had a chance to continue, the device in Freddie's hand began to beep. Freddie's faced paled and her quickly began pressing buttons in quick succession before the beeping ceased. With the problem averted, Freddie calmed down, sighing with relief as he sunk back down into the chair.

Sam, who had always been interested in small things that made noise, and was even more so when said small things had buttons to press, leaned over Freddie and asked, "What'cha got there, Fredweird?"

Freddie held up the small plastic object, saying, "It's the latest V-Pet. Say hello to Ichigotchi!"

Sam stared at the toy that had been thrust in her face. The overall shape made it look like an egg, but it had a small antenna popping out at the top. Freddie was holding it in the palm of his hand, with one finger looped around the metal ring that Sam assumed was for putting the toy on a key chain. There was a black and white screen in the center of the egg, with three red buttons below it. Staring at the screen, Sam could see a pixelated image hopping from one side of it's digital home to the other. The creature, or Ichigotchi, as Freddie had called it, was shaped like an upside down strawberry with a face and stubby legs.

Sam looked at the toy for a few seconds before snatching it from Freddie's hand.

"Hey!" proclaimed Freddie angrily. He jumped from his seat and swiped at Sam's hand. Sam pulled her hand back and closed Freddie's V-pet in her fist.

"Give that back, Sam," Freddie said, trying to sound intimidating, "Tamagotchi need to be taken care of or they'll die. Ichigotchi is still only a kid. She'll need to be fed soon!"

"Well," responded Sam as she walked back to the kitchen, "I need to be fed soon too. And guess what poor, stupid little noob happened to interrupt Mama's meal by knocking her to the floor?!"

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but the serious glare on Sam's face made him decide otherwise. "So this is like some kind of punishment?" he asked, arms crossed, "Taking my new friend away from me all because I happened to accidentally delay your meal?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine. But I'll be expecting it back, you know."

Sam shrugged and slid the toy into her pants pocket. "I'll give it back when I'm done my sandwich." Freddie nodded. That seemed like a good trade. After all how long could it take to finish a sandwich?

Sam took the monster-wich and placed on the table. Freddie's mouth dropped open at how large said sandwich was compared to what he was expecting. Sam eyed it hungrily and proceeded to gnaw away at the gigantic, meat filled creation, dripping gobs of ketchup onto Carly's now dirty table.

Freddie just shook his head and left the way he came in. He'd be waiting for his Tamagotchi for a while.

Sam licked the remaining ketchup from her fingers and sat back in her chair with a sigh of contentment. That had been the greatest tasting three-layer bacon, cheese, and Ham sandwich she had even eaten. Granted it was, to date, the ONLY three-layer bacon, cheese, and Ham sandwich she had even eaten, but it was still pretty good.

Sam placed her hands behind her head and smiled. Carly and Spencer had gone out on some brother-sister bonding day and Sam had the apartment to herself. Yep, there was no one to have to listen to, no one to talk to, just good old Sam and Sam alone. Peace and Quiet. Serenity and silence. Yes, it was... was...

Really boring.

Sam huffed and looked around. Now that she had consumed her sandwich, she had nothing to do. And a bored Sam is never a good thing for any parties involved.

"Now what?" she asked aloud. As if to answer her query, a beeping sound came from her pocket. Sam jumped visibly and reached inside her pocket to retrieve the noisy object. Bringing the Tamagotchi to her face, Sam scanned the small screen for the reason that the little thing was complaining.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked the Toy, "Freddie dealt with you before he left, didn't he?" The Tamagotchi beeped again.

Sam groaned, "Fine, I'll see what's wrong." Once more, Sam searched the screen for whatever the problem was. There was the Strawberry, hopping around like nobody's business. Nothing wrong there. But what was that in the corner?

Sam wrinkled up her nose as she looked at the small black mass that sat in the upper corner of the screen. She didn't need anyone to tell her that this was, in fact, waste matter from Freddie's darling little Tamagotchi.

"Ok, so you couldn't hold it. Why didn't you tell me you had to go earlier?" she reprimanded the creature as it hopped around. Sam sighed. How could Freddie find this little thing so enrapturing that he'd walk into her without realizing it? Fredork was weird, but that was inexcusable!

But then, Sam considered what she had just thought. What was so inexcusable about it? That he had been focused on a piece of plastic, or that he hadn't noticed her when she was right under his nose?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Sam returned to her previous task: Making the poor little guy stop beeping. She tentatively pressed the first button, which lit up one of the many symbols on the screen. She pressed it again, and the next symbol lit up as the first one dimmed. Ah, so this was how you chose what you wanted to do! Simple enough. Pressing the first button a few more times, she had effectively selected a symbol that looked roughly like a toilet. Nothing happened.

Sam silently prayed that she didn't do anything to harm Lil' Strawberry and pressed the middle button. On the screen, a wall of pixels rushed at Ichigotchi, sweeping it off the screen.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Sam as she leapt from her chair, holding onto the egg with two hands. "Where'd it go? Did I kill it? It's not there!" yelled Sam.

"What's not there?" asked Freddie as he entered the Shay residence for the second time in an hour. Sam spun on her heel and stared at Freddie, tight-lipped and wide-eyed.

"F-Freddie... I... I..." Freddie raised an eyebrow and walked towards Sam.

This was Sam's worst nightmare. Well, not exactly her worst, she's had some pretty freaky ones in the past. Like this one time when she dreamed she was being chased by a horde of those performer monkeys with the boxes that make music when you turn the handle. She woke up screaming so bad from that one, if she hadn't been so scared, it would have been funny.

Sam slapped herself across the face. Now was NOT the time to be thinking about musical monkeys OR their silly little hats. Right now Freddie was going to start hating her for life because she killed his pet.

Freddie tilted his head to the side and looked quizzically at the blond who stood in front of him. She looked almost... nervous? This was new. Sam Puckett never acted nervous around Freddie, even when she knew he was about to walk into a trap of some kind, usually involving his pants and foreign objects. But right now, she seemed like she was about to be attacked. And then it hit him.

"Sam?" he asked, "Where is my Tamagotchi?"

That was it. Sam couldn't hold it any longer. Slowly, she held the toy out in front of her, refusing to look Freddie in the eye. Sam knew this was completely out of character, that normally, she'd be smacking him in the arm for not telling her how delicate the stupid thing was. But, for whatever reason, she felt truthfully regretful about the whole situation. Yes, the little thing had been made of pixels, and yes, it WAS only a game. But there was something about the little guy that made her feel protective over it. Even if it wasn't hers. And she had blew it. Not only had she failed to keep the little guy safe, she had killed it, and now Freddie was going to flip.

Cautiously, Freddie took the Tamagotchi from her hands and looked at it with eyebrows raised. Sam stared at the floor.

"Sam..." said Freddie, "Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, ok?!" screamed Sam, startling Freddie. "It was an accident! The stupid thing was complaining, and I wanted to make it feel better, so I tried to clean up after it! I didn't want to kill it, I just didn't know what I was doing and it's not like I've ever had a Gamatotchi before! I-I know it's my fault for taking it from you in the first place, but I didn't know it was so fragile and why is there even a button for washing your kid away? Do you use it when you get bored with it or something?! I'm so sorry Freddie, I shouldn't have snapped at you for bumping into me and now it's dead and... and..."

Freddie stared at the girl, wide-eyed as she quieted. Her face was hidden from sight by her hair as she gazed at the floor. Freddie almost reached out to touch her, to make sure she was alright. But before he could, she quietly whispered, "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Sam..." was all Freddie could say. Sam moved to walk around the boy and leave the apartment. More than likely, he didn't want to even see her anymore.

"Sam!" exclaimed Freddie. The girl twirled around and looked at Freddie. For some reason, he didn't seem angry, in fact he had a smile on his face.

"You didn't kill it." he stated simply. Sam took a moment to digest that information.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't kill Ichigotchi," he replied, gesturing to the screen, "She's right here!" Sam bolted to Freddie's side, grabbing the Tamagotchi and gaping at the toy. Sure enough, there was Ichigotchi bouncing up and down and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Sam's frown slowly changed into a smile and she began to bounce up and down a little herself. She hadn't killed it! This was great! Why would anyone even think of having a button that killed the v-pet anyway? That's just stupid!

Sam looked up and Freddie and beamed, "I didn't kill it! It's ok!" Freddie smiled and leaned over her to look at the screen.

"No, you didn't. And if I may say so, you did a pretty good job of taking care of her. She seems happier than when I had her." Sam bit her lip and looked at the screen with Freddie. She was so relieved. For a while there, she had been worried that she really had killed poor little Ichigotchi. Sam wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had. Not to mention that Freddie-

Then Sam remembered who she was talking to and how close they were standing together. She slammed the Tamagotchi back into Freddie's hand and punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Freddie as he clutched at the newly forming bruise, "What was that for?" Sam grinned evilly, trying to delay her blush.

"I had kidnapped little Strawberry, but since she came back to you unharmed, you still had to get punished for interrupting my meal earlier! Now we're even!" And with that, Samantha Puckett spun on her heel and smugly walked out of the Shay residence. Freddie followed her to the door, still clutching his arm.

"Look, it wasn't my fault just cause I was paying so much attention to my new game!" Sam hopped down the stairwell and smiled. Freddie didn't get it. Not that she'd want him to. It wasn't that he had bumped into her. It wasn't that he had interrupted her sandwich making. Heck, it wasn't that he had been so enraptured with his new toy. The problem was that he still hadn't noticed her when she was right under his nose. And that, as Sam had finally accepted, was NOT ok.

The End?


End file.
